


Abaddon's Prize

by euphemology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon!Dean, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessed Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemology/pseuds/euphemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon possesses Dean, and when Castiel comes to his rescue... It inevitably leads to her telling Cas all the naughty, nasty things going on in Dean's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abaddon's Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I was just overcome by a raging desire to write a fic where Abaddon possesses Dean and then calls Cas like “Guess who.” And Cas rushes to try and save Dean and when he gets there Abaddon is just like “Oh wow. Pretty little angel, you should hear the things he thinks about in here. About you. Ha! He’s really fighting me now! Guess he wants to hold in how much he wants to bend you over and—”
> 
> Inspired by my own post on tumblr: euphemology.tumblr.com

 

            Castiel had underestimated exactly how hard it would be to adjust to human sensation.  Dean had told him where to meet him and Sam, but Cas had to _walk_ there and shoes and clothes seemed so cumbersome and he was _tired_.  Just as he spotted a bus stop, which would have appeared heaven-sent if heaven were still functioning, his phone rang.

 

_Dean._

 

Except it wasn’t Dean’s voice on the other end.  Well, it was…but it wasn’t.  And Cas suddenly felt his entire world screech to a halt.

 

“Hello, Angel.  _Guess who._ ”  It was a mockery of Dean’s voice.  All the deep velvet, but polluted and soiled by sardonic, honeyed artificiality coated in barbed wire.

 

“Who is this.”  It took all of Cas’ strength to keep his newly human voice steady.

 

“Oh, darling, you haven’t heard of me?” the voice said, “I’m so disappointed.  _I’ve heard of you, baby angel._   Why don’t you come meet me?  I’ve got someone you’ve been _dying_ to see.”

 

“Where are you.” Cas said, teeth clenched as hands shook.

 

“Same place your boyfriend said he’d be, babe.”

 

Cas had never run so fast.  When he arrived where Dean had said to meet he wondered if some of his grace had been preserved purely for this moment.  _Wishful thinking._   He was hopelessly unprepared to face this…this _thing._   But he couldn’t think straight.  He had to save _Dean_.

 

“Oh _wow_.” Not-Dean’s voice was right behind him.  Right next to his ear.  It felt like icy tendrils curling around his neck, his arms…he shivered.  “ _Pretty little angel,_ you should _hear_ the things he thinks about in here.  _About you_.”

 

            Cas felt the world spinning around him and he was dizzy from the scent of Dean – _Not Dean._ he tried to tell himself – behind him.  He suddenly felt the weight of a body press into his back and a hand reached out in front to trail a single finger down the center of his ribcage.  Cas’ felt his body react until he felt like the burning sun trapped beneath impossible ice.  The finger reached lower and the heat became all-consuming until the hand stuttered and pulled back slightly.

 

“Ha!” the mockery of Dean’s voice shrouded Cas’ world with ice again.  “He’s really fighting me now!  Guess he wants to hold in how much he wants to bend you over and—“

 

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean’s voice almost made Cas weep for joy and he whipped around to see Dean hunched over, hands clenched tightly into his hair.  “Cas, _get out.  Quick.”_

 

Dean’s teeth were clenched and his voice was strained, but it was _Dean._   And Cas couldn’t walk away from the beauty of it.

 

“Dean, I will not leave you.”

 

“Damnit, _C—_ “

 

It was silent for a moment as Dean straightened to his full height.

 

“Oh, _too late, sweetheart._   Angel’s _mine_.”

 

And Cas couldn’t move.  Couldn’t walk away, couldn’t fly, couldn’t even think.  He could only watch as Dean’s body moved towards him.  It was nothing like Dean, but Cas didn’t deserve the real Dean.  This was Dean’s _body_ , but his soul was masked by a travesty.  A simulation.  A mockery of the real thing.  It was visible in every movement.  And now it was right in front of him pressing ever closer as one of Dean’s beautiful hands reached up to cup his cheek.  He almost leaned into it.  _Almost_.

 

“ _Give in_.”  Cas almost thought it was his own mind saying that for a moment, until the voice continued, “ _He_ couldn’t read your mind, angel, _but I can.  I can see how badly you’ve wanted him_.”  Another hand trailed down his chest, leaving a burning trail of ice in its wake.  “ _How badly you’ve wanted to touch him.  And feel him surround you.”_ Dean’s body was pressed completely against Castiel now.  He tried to pull away.  “Ah ah! Not so fast, _sweetheart._ ”  A firm hand at his lower back pulled him in so close that he could feel Dean’s hips digging into his own.  And he couldn’t fight.  He couldn’t fight how good it felt.  “ _That’s right, angel. **Give in**.”_   Dean’s lips mouthed the words against his ear and it was like electricity shot through is body, only to pool in his abdomen.  He gasped.  He couldn’t help it.  He closed his eyes tighter and tried to fight.

 

“ _Oh that’s right!”_ _Not-Dean’s_ voice whispered with glee, and hands trailed faster down Cas’ body.  “ _I forgot how newly human you are.”_ A hand snuck under Cas’ shirt to press hotly against his hipbone and trail across his stomach.  “ _You must be feeling **so much**.”  _ The other hand, _oh god Cas forgot there were two,_ trailed lower down Cas’ back until it could slip beneath the waistband of his slacks and _oh god!_ press a finger into the cleft of his ass.  His eyes snapped open and Dean’s face was hot and flushed staring down at him.  He almost forgot it wasn’t really Dean.  “ _Hey, angel, so nice to finally see those pretty little blue eyes_.”  And then there were lips on his forcing his mouth open.  And Cas felt like he was being consumed.  _Dean_.  He could still feel him.  He felt him in every touch, but he couldn’t block out the filth spewing from his lips.  _“He’s awake in here you know.  He’s vibrating with happiness just from being able to touch you.”_   Cas felt the ice engulf his spine again, until the hand that had been pressed against his abdomen slipped beneath Cas’ pants and surrounded his straining cock.  And Cas really couldn’t hold back anymore and he moaned a horrible wanton sound into the mouth pressed tightly against his own.  And then the mouth was moving down Castiel’s jaw, licking obscenely at the nape of his neck.  “ _That’s more like it.” You have no idea how good it feels to feel you let go and submit to **me.** ” _The words were filthily carved into Cas’ neck in between harsh kisses and even harsher bites.  “ _You have no idea how good it feels to feel you let go and submit to **me.** And guess **what.** Your little boyfriend in here likes it too.”  _And then Dean’s _god, beautiful!_ mouth was sucking hard on his collarbone, forcing a litany of whimpers and breathy little moans to pour out from Cas’ mouth.  The hand around his cock tightened and stroked down its length, punching a loud guttural sound out of Cas’ throat.  “ _Oh baby, do you like that?”_   Cas was complete putty in the hands of this abomination inside Dean and he was lost in a sea of sensation.  “ _Dean **loves** seeing you like this.  He loves to watch you fall apart.  You’re so **good** at that.”_  The hand around his length stroked even faster and Cas felt a pressure building low in his stomach so quickly that it scared him.  He threw his head back, biting his lip to try and hold back the string of sounds forcing their way out of his mouth from all the sensation.  _“Oh hold on, angel, the fun’s just beginning.”_   The hand became a vice grip at the base of his cock and the hand that had been trailing near his ass came to grasp his chin, forcing Cas to look into Dean’s green eyes.  They flashed black for a moment and scared Cas so thoroughly that he jumped in the demon’s grip.  The demon laughed mirthlessly and stroked Cas’ cheek so gently it was almost mocking.  “ _Oh **yes.**   I’ve always wondered what it would be like to fuck an **angel**.”  _ Suddenly Cas was thrown back onto a surface that appeared from nowhere and he shivered as he realized his clothes had disappeared as well.  “ _Apparently Dean and I have that in common.  He was fighting me before trying to hold me back, but now he’s **screaming** at me to let him out so he can feel you around his **dick**.  Ha! He wants you so bad, my little angel.”_   Cas didn’t want to listen to the words the demon was saying, but he couldn’t help it.  Not when every word went straight down to the hardness between his legs, making him twitch in anticipation.  He propped himself up on his elbows and saw Dean or _Dean’s body_ walking towards him, hands slowly stripping off Dean’s clothing.  And then Dean was bending over him, sticking his tongue filthily into Cas’ mouth as a hand against his bare chest forced Cas to lie down.  “ _Oh angel_ ” Dean’s mouth whispered into his “ _I’m gonna make you feel **so** good.”_  Cas let out an embarrassingly loud moan so high-pitched it sounded like he was whining.  But he couldn’t help it.  He could almost convince himself it was Dean spinning those filthy promises.  “ _Knew you’d like that, baby angel.  He **said** you would.  Here’s another gift from him.”_   And a cold slick finger was suddenly thrusting up into his ass and Cas couldn’t help but writhe back onto it.  “ _We **love** seeing you like this, angel.  So dirty and wanton and **begging** for it.”  _Cas couldn’t do anything but moan now.  He felt like Dean was closer to the surface and all he wanted was to be consumed by him.  Inside and out.  More fingers were thrusting into Cas’ tight heat and Dean started to thrust against Cas’ hips.  Cas groaned feeling the hot wetness of Dean’s hardness slide against his own.  So much pressure building inside him.  And then Dean’s fingers slipped out of his ass and trailed across the back of his thigh, scratching lightly.  Then both of Dean’s hands were clenched tightly around Cas’ hips as he pushed into Cas’ tight hole.  “ _Spread your legs wider, angel.  Show us how much you want it._ ”  Cas widened his legs without question, hating himself for this weakness, but so overcome by sensation that he couldn’t fight anymore.  Not when Dean was now seated fully inside him, forcing Cas to grind his hips in search of friction.  Dean threw his head back and let out a primal sound, and Cas would have given anything to see the _real_ Dean like that.  And then Dean was thrusting hard over and over into Cas’ tight, wet heat, punching sound after sound from Cas’ mouth.  And then Dean hit a spot inside Cas that made his back arch completely into the air, mouth open in a silent scream as he spilled his release all over his own stomach.  “ _Oh, angel… **fuck.** ”  _Dean thrust faster inside him and he dropped his forehead to Cas’ chest, grunting slightly from exertion as he climbed towards his own release.  “ _Dean._ ”  One last thrust and Dean was coming deep inside Cas, an absolutely animal sound escaping his lips.  Dean’s body stilled for a moment, and Cas wasn’t sure if it was Dean or the demon, but then Dean pulled out of Cas and stood up, eyes shining black.

 

“We should do that again sometime, _angel._ ” the mockery of Dean’s voice had returned.  “But I still need to borrow this body.  _His green eyes are just too **pretty.**_ ”

 

And suddenly, Dean’s body disappeared, leaving Cas alone and empty.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever smut! I would love to hear feedback if people liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever. Leave me a comment and thanks for reading my overactive imagination!


End file.
